I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to digital output driver and input buffer for an integrated circuit (IC).
II. Background
Digital ICs are widely used in various applications such as communication devices, computers, consumer electronics, etc. Many digital ICs are fabricated in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), which utilizes both N-channel field effect transistors (N-FETs) and P-channel FETs (P-FETs). FETs are also called transistor devices, or simply, devices.
A digital IC may utilize thin-oxide FETs, thick-oxide FETs, or a combination of both thin-oxide and thick-oxide FETs. In general, a thin-oxide FET can operate at a lower supply voltage and has a thin oxide layer, a lower threshold voltage, and a lower breakdown voltage. Conversely, a thick-oxide FET can tolerate a higher supply voltage and has a thick oxide layer, a higher threshold voltage, and a higher breakdown voltage.
Many digital ICs, such as those for processors, are designed with mostly or only thin-oxide FETs. This is because thin-oxide FETs scale readily with smaller transistor sizes made possible by improvements in IC fabrication technology. Furthermore, thin-oxide FETs can operate at lower supply voltages, which results in lower power consumption. Hence, thin-oxide FETs are highly desirable for portable electronics devices that operate on battery power.
A digital IC typically interfaces with one or more external devices, e.g., memory devices. The external devices may use an input/output (I/O) voltage that is higher than the supply voltage for the digital IC. To accommodate the higher I/O voltage, the I/O circuitry within the digital IC may be fabricated with thick-oxide FETs that can handle the higher I/O voltage.
For a digital IC, thin-oxide FETs may be fabricated with some number of masks, which may be dependent on the IC process used to fabricate the digital IC. Thick-oxide FETs may be fabricated with some number of masks in addition to the masks required for the thin-oxide FETs. For a given IC die area, the cost of the IC die is roughly proportional to the total number of masks required to fabricate the IC die. Hence, it is desirable to interface with the higher I/O voltage using only thin-oxide FETs, so that the additional masks needed for thick-oxide FETs can be avoided in order to reduce manufacturing cost.